Micchaku Documentary Photobook "ANGERME to Kaite, Seishun to Yomu."
|type = Photobook |artist = ANGERME |japanese = 密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブック『アンジュルムと書いて、青春と読む。』 |released = September 19, 2019 September 25, 2019 (SPECIAL BOX SET) |publisher = Tokyo News Service |cooperation = |photographer = |Last photobook = S/mileage ③ ~6nin de FULL CHARGE~ (2014) |Next photobook = }} Micchaku Documentary Photobook "ANGERME to Kaite, Seishun to Yomu." (密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブック『アンジュルムと書いて、青春と読む。』) is a documentary photobook following ANGERME from February to August 2019. It was released on September 19, 2019. A SPECIAL BOX SET with a limited cover, DVD, and clear file was later released on September 25, 2019, but was sold exclusively at the ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ and ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" live venues, e-LineUP! Mall, and the Hello! Project Official Shops."アンジュルム 密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブック「アンジュルムと書いて、青春と読む。」販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). e-LineUP! Mall. 2019-09-05."密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブック「アンジュルムと書いて、青春と読む。」" (in Japanese). TOKYO NEWS magazine & mook. (Archived)"総撮影カット数50万点以上！ アンジュルムの“いま”に迫るドキュメンタリーフォトブック" (in Japanese). PR TIMES. 2019-09-05. The photobook features Wada Ayaka's graduation, Katsuta Rina's graduation announcement, and the joining of Hashisako Rin."9月19日(木)「アンジュルム密着ドキュメンタリーフォトブック(仮)」の発売が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-23. Photos were selected out of about 50,000 from 20 different scenes. There are 5,000-word interviews with each member and special interviews with OG member Fukuda Kanon and Momoiro Clover Z's Momota Kanako. Contents *"blt graph. vol.41" Wada Ayaka Gravure Satsuei (「blt graph. vol.41」和田彩花グラビア撮影) *"Yumemita Fifteen" MV Satsuei (「夢見た 15年」MV撮影) *2019.02.17 "ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~" @ Yokohama Bay Hall (2019.02.17「アンジュルム ライブツアー 2019春 ～輪廻転生～」＠Yokohama Bay Hall) *"Koi wa Accha Accha" MV Satsuei (「恋はアッチャアッチャ」MV撮影) *"The Girls Live" Shuuroku (「The Girls Live」収録) *"ANGERME DVD MAGAZINE" Shuuroku (「アンジュルム DVD MAGAZINE」収録) *2019.03.11 "Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE ~Yanagawa Nanami Sotsugyou Special~" @ Zepp Tokyo (2019.03.11「Juice=Juice&カントリー・ガールズLIVE〜梁川奈々美 卒業スペシャル〜」＠ZeppTokyo) *2019.03.31 "Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019" @ Makuhari Messe Kokusai Tenjiba 1 Hall (2019.03.31「Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project ひなフェス 2019」＠幕張メッセ 国際展示場 1ホール) *2019.04.06 "ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~" @ Harmony Hall Zama (2019.04.06「アンジュルム コンサートツアー 2019春 ～輪廻転生～」＠ハーモニーホール座間) *2019.04.21 "Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event" @ Makuhari Messe (2019.04.21「ハロプロ・オールスターズ シングル発売記念イベント」＠幕張メッセ) *2019.05.17 "Hello Tsu LIVE" Namahousou (2019.05.17「ハロ通LIVE」生放送) *2019.05.20 "Hello Sho Sen'ya Ichiya Dai Roku Juusan Ya" @ Hello! Project Offical Shop Tokyo Akihabara Ten (2019.05.20「ハロショ千夜一夜 第六十三夜」＠ハロー！プロジェクト オフィシャルショップ 東京秋葉原店) *2019.06.02 "Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen" Hatsubai Kinen Event @ Yokohama Bay Hall (2019.06.02「恋はアッチャアッチャ/夢見た 15年」発売記念イベント＠Yokohama Bay Hall) *2019.06.07〜2019.06.08 "ANGERME Wada Ayaka Fanclub Tour in Hakone ~Geijutsu no Tabi 2019~" @ Hakone (2019.06.07〜2019.06.08「アンジュルム 和田彩花ファンクラブツアー in 箱根～芸術の旅 2019～」＠箱根) *2019.06.08 "Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~" @ Sunshine Ikebukuro (2019.06.08「遙かなる時空の中で６ 外伝 〜黄昏ノ仮面〜」＠サンシャイン劇場) *"Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~" Rehearsal (「ハロプロ プレミアム アンジュルム コンサートツアー2019春ファイナル 和田彩花卒業スペシャル 輪廻転生 〜あるとき生まれた愛の提唱〜」リハーサル) *2019.06.18 "Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~" @ Nippon Budokan (2019.06.18「ハロプロ プレミアム アンジュルム コンサートツアー2019春ファイナル 和田彩花卒業スペシャル 輪廻転生 〜あるとき生まれた愛の提唱〜」＠日本武道館) *"PIZZA-LA" CM Satsuei (「ピザーラ」CM撮影) *2019.06.30 "FUKUOKA MUSIC FES" @ Yahuoku! Dome (2019.06.30「FUKUOKA MUSIC FES」＠ヤフオク!ドーム) *2019.08.02 "TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2019" @ Odaiba・Aomi Shuuhen Area (2019.08.02「TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2019」＠お台場・青海周辺エリア) *2019.08.04 "rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2019" @ Kokuei Hitachi Kaihin Kouen (2019.08.04「rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2019」＠国営ひたち海浜公園) Photobook Preview ANGERME-DocumentaryPhotobook2019-preview01.jpg 71AHL71XboL._AC_SL1500_.jpg Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *8th Gen: Hashisako Rin ;Others *Momota Kanako (Momoiro Clover Z) References External Links *Listings: Hello! Project *Store Listings: e-LineUP! Mall Category:2019 Photobooks Category:ANGERME Photobooks Category:1st Generation S/mileage Photobooks In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Photobooks In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Photobooks In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Photobooks In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Photobooks In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Photobooks In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Photobooks In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Photobooks In